Yoongi - YOONTAE
by LeviAlways
Summary: Yoongi quiere tocar un poco más a Taehyung.


Taehyung realmente no sabía por dónde empezar.

Se había sentado en una silla del comedor -no porque no tuviera escritorio en su cuarto, si no porque no le gustaba utilizarlo-, con doscientos cincuenta libretos del nuevo disco sobre la mesa.

Debía firmarlos todos y, en consecuencia de haber sido el último en querer hacerlo -el resto ya se había puesto a ello hacía mucho- también debía meterlos en sus respectivas cajetillas.

Había pasado dos semanas con la caja de cartón arrinconada en el salón, y otra más en su habitación, porque Seokjin no aguantaba más la pelusa que se formaba en sus esquinas y Taehyung no mostraba interés en terminar la faena y que todos pudieran librarse de la dichosa caja.

Pensó que era lo suficientemente temprano como para llegar a la segunda siesta de Yoongi, que probablemente se acabaría de duchar y que ahora su habitación olería a champú y al gel que él utilizaba y que volvía loco a Taehyung.

Se enredó en las posibilidades durante algunos minutos. Un carraspeo le sacó de situación, haciendo que se centrara en la figura delgada que se apoyaba en el umbral del arco que llevaba al pasillo de las habitaciones.

"Ni lo pienses. Llevas días diciendo que los firmarías. No vas a entrar a mi habitación hasta que lo hagas."

Él había dado en el clavo. Yoongi tenía el pelo blanco húmedo en la frente, sobándoselo todavía con la toalla. Llevaba el pijama y Taehyung podía sentir su olor desde el otro lado del salón.

Podía volverse loco con todo lo que convertía a Yoongi en una persona atractiva, pero decidió desparramarse en la silla a la espera de algo.

"No pensaba hacerlo, sabelotodo." Yoongi rió entre dientes ante el apodo, Taehyung en realidad era muy maduro y adoraba la parte de él que se enfadaba por minucias.

Taehyung comenzó entonces, totalmente concentrado y cuidadoso.

Un libreto.

Dos.

Tres.

Yoongi le observaba sin disimular.

"¿No tienes que ir a hacer cosas de raperos?" Yoongi se carcajeó desde donde estaba, dejando la toalla mojada en el brazo del sofá. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento frente a él.

"¿Te parece poco sentarme aquí a mirarte?"

Yoongi quería decir que observar a Taehyung era lo más entretenido y preciado que tenía, pero el chico debía centrarse y a él le convenía bastante que tardara poco para poder llevárselo a su habitación.

Taehyung sonrió un poco. "Namjoon te buscaba para algo hace dos horas."

"Era una patraña. Él ha salido de compras con Hoseok."

Taehyung frunció el ceño, pensando en cómo se suponía que convivía con seis personas y francamente no se enteraba de nada. Incluso Yoongi, que tendía a centrarse exhaustivamente en sus proyectos y a aislarse- cada vez menos- en su estudio, era más consciente de su alrededor que él mismo.

"Ah, bueno. Vale."

Taehyung se sumergió en las firmas, en las cajetillas y en el silencio tan amable que Yoongi le regalaba.

Yoongi no le ofreció ayuda porque sabía que era demasiado testarudo como para aceptar, y se limitó a hacerle fotos discretas y a responder los mensajes que Seokjin le enviaba desde la terraza.

A la media hora, observó a Taehyung guardar todos los discos en la caja. Mientras la llevaba hasta el recibidor de la entrada, Yoongi se dirigió a paso lento a su cuarto.

Como siempre pasaba, Taehyung le esperaba tumbado en la cama, con la cabeza colgando y los ojos cerrados.

Yoongi se acercó silencioso, tumbándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza en el abdomen del menor. Retiró la parte de la camiseta que le molestaba, y dejó un beso en la piel antes de acomodarse.

Las manos de Taehyung fueron a él de inmediato. Una en su pelo, la otra perfilando los labios pequeños de Yoongi como si fueran un cuadro.

A Taehyung le chiflaba la forma en la que Yoongi mantenía su cuarto, con las paredes oscuras y el suelo enmoquetado, los muebles blancos y la cama enorme como para que él durmiera más ahí que en la suya.

Y todos habían insistido en que se mudara a la habitación de Yoongi, sin saber que prácticamente ya tenía sus libros y discos favoritos allí, y que sospechosamente a Yoongi cada vez le sobraba más espacio en el ropero.

"Jungkook me ha dicho que ha estado leyendo historias que los fans escriben sobre el grupo."

Taehyung sonrió al escuchar su voz rompiendo el silencio.

"¿A Jungkook le interesan las historias gays?"

"Hm, se las ha enseñado Jimin." Ambos sonrieron. "Pero se ha enganchado a varias, y ahora las mira a escondidas para que no le pille."

"Jimin lo sabe ya, parece mentira que no le conozca. Se entera de todo." Taehyung respondió antes de bostezar.

"Tiene sentido, le ha recomendado las que nos emparejan a nosotros, no preguntes por qué."

Taehyung lo pensó un poco. "No se supone que somos los que más... Coinciden."

"¿En qué?"

"En todo." Taehyung apoyó la cabeza en la cama, y Yoongi se colocó entre sus piernas con la cara y las manos en su abdomen. "Los fans dan por hecho que no nos llevamos bien por nuestra forma de ser."

"Eso es ridículo, Taehyung." El menor sonrió.

"No lo es, de hecho tuvimos problemas cuando empezamos el grupo por eso mismo."

 _Por eso y porque yo no sabía que estaba enamorado de ti._ Quería decir Yoongi.

"¿Tú crees? Acabaste viniendo a mi cama a los dos meses; primero porque no podías dormir, luego por las tormentas y al final ya no decíamos nada."

Taehyung no supo replicar porque realmente no había nada que negar. No había tenido una perfecta relación con Yoongi en el primer tiempo conviviendo en grupo, con Yoongi chistando despectivamente a todo lo que hacía y decía, y él gruñéndole en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

Pero hacía año y medio que Taehyung se había despertado de madrugada un día antes del debut, llorando por las esquinas y acabando por dormir en la terraza del salón.

Yoongi le había visto entrar de nuevo a casa mientras tomaba su café de las nueve, y Taehyung parecía tan demacrado y agotado que, -por primera vez- no había dicho nada despectivo al verle.

Y esa misma tarde, mientras todos celebraban el estreno del grupo y Taehyung forzaba la sonrisa por los nervios, Yoongi se había dirigido a él sin titubear, rodeándole con ahínco y enterrando la cara del menor en su pecho.

Taehyung había abrazado la cintura de Yoongi, suspirando con tranquilidad sobre su ropa y preguntándose si alguna vez había llegado a aspirar el mismo aire que él durante el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos.

"No sé si desde entonces ha habido alguna semana que no durmamos en la misma habitación." Dijo Taehyung. Yoongi se incorporó sobre el colchón con una mano en la barbilla.

"No lo creo, Namjoon me pregunta constantemente si tenemos problemas."

Taehyung se sentó frente a él y Yoongi pasó las manos por sus caderas. Taehyung entendió lo que pretendía, y se sentó sobre él rodeando su cintura con las piernas.

"Hmm, ¿cómo es eso?" Yoongi pasó las manos sobre la espalda baja de Taehyung, tocando sobre el pijama como gesto rutinario.

"Bueno, cuando me ve estresado o tomando más de dos cafés en un mismo día él frunce muchísimo el ceño." Taehyung rió entre dientes. "Y entonces comienza a rumiar probabilidades, pero siempre termina en ti y en si sigue bien nuestra relación."

Taehyung no podía no sonreír, y llevó las manos a la nuca de Yoongi para besarle.

No era como si Yoongi se sorprendiera a aquellas alturas de los besos repentinos de Taehyung, de la forma en que el menor le hacía querer más y él perdía cualquier tipo de dignidad cuando se empezaban a tocar.

Yoongi le besaba despacio, acompasando el ritmo del menor y tocando sólo sobre la ropa, siguiendo la lengua de Taehyung y ahogándose en lo placentero que era besarse con él.

Ambos eran mínimamente conscientes de que no era el momento, que en breves Jungkook aporrearía la puerta para que se reunieran en la cena. Que Seokjin era capaz de hacer un hueco en la pared con tal de que Yoongi no devorara a Taehyung en vez de su querida pasta italiana.

Pero Yoongi siempre cerraba el pestillo cuando estaba en su cuarto con Taehyung, y nunca llegaba tarde a una cena, y podría hacer las cosas rápido aunque en cuestiones de tocar a Taehyung prefería alargarlo por un par de horas.

Taehyung había empezado a jadear con las manos de Yoongi sobre él, metiéndose en el pijama, jugando con sus pezones como si Yoongi no supiera que al menor le volvía loco. Y Taehyung quería tocarle. Realmente quería. Pero en ese momento todo era los labios de Yoongi sobre la piel de su cuello, una mano de Yoongi bajando por su abdomen, la otra acariciando tan cerca de su entrada...

"Quítate la ropa."

Yoongi no había sonado demandante a oídos de Taehyung.

O sí. Y tal vez por eso se sentía sobreexcitado en aquella situación.

Taehyung no le hizo caso. En parte porque estaba empezando a frotarse contra su entrepierna y en parte porque quería ver cómo reaccionaba Yoongi. Le conocía tanto que sabía que cada vez podía aparecer con algo nuevo.

Taehyung se mordió el labio bajo su mirada, y Yoongi bufó por mil razones que no quería explicar. Taehyung esperó expectante a que volviera a decirle algo.

"Si te quito yo la ropa, la rompo." Taehyung sonrió, y Yoongi besó cortamente sus labios antes de dejar que se levantara.

Se desvistió entero, porque sabía que a Yoongi no le iba el rollo de dejarse la ropa interior para darle más emoción al asunto o algo por el estilo. Volvió a su lugar, -Yoongi se había desnudado no sabía cuándo- y la erección de Yoongi presionó la suya cuando volvieron a besarse.

Taehyung había jugado mil veces al sexo sin besos, a tentarse pasando la lengua por otros lugares y a besarse sin necesidad de tocar los labios de Yoongi. Pero era un hombre clásico irremediable; que pedía la boca de Yoongi siempre que podía y nunca se llevaba un chasco con la manera que tenía de besarle como si tuviera tiempo de sobra para hacerlo cada vez mejor, -aunque no hubiese nada que mejorar en él-.

Yoongi seguía paseando un dedo sobre su entrada, y Taehyung no quería apresurarse porque sabía que Yoongi no lo haría sin lubricarle, pero no dejaba que Taehyung le tocara a él y eso le desquiciaba.

"Déjame tocarte."

Taehyung gemía más que hablaba, y Yoongi separó la cara de sus clavículas para mirarle. La mano que rondaba su entrada desapareció, y Yoongi le ofreció un dedo con la mirada seria, sin dejar de mirar cómo el menor lo lamía y lubricaba.

Taehyung era consciente de que Yoongi lo quería realmente de esa manera. Así que se tumbó en el edredón con las piernas abiertas, y el dedo de Yoongi se hundió en su entrada. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, hundió otro dedo que Taehyung no supo en qué momento había lubricado.

"Yoongi." Taehyung gimió mientras los dedos del mayor se hundían hasta el final. No sabía exactamente qué le quería decir, pero Yoongi lo descubrió enseguida.

"¿Puedes aguantarme ya?" Taehyung se apoyó en sus codos para alzar la vista, asintiendo frenéticamente. "Es pronto, quiero tocarte más."

Yoongi parecía un chico mimado con lo que decía.

"Dios Santo." Yoongi estaba buscando algo con sus dedos, y Taehyung no quería sonar demasiado soez, quería dejar que Yoongi se apresurara por sí mismo, ya que decirle que quería que le follara literalmente quizá se salía del buen vocabulario que habían aprendido en los libros.

"Puedo hacerlo, no juegues más." Yoongi enarcó una ceja. "Puedo aguantarte entero."

Taehyung tarareó en placer cuando Yoongi sacó sus dedos. Se inclinó a besarle mientras se hundía en él tan despacio que gruñía en anticipación. Saqueaba los labios de Taehyung, mordiendo el inferior y chupando su lengua.

Yoongi continuó entrando en él hasta el final, y marcó un ritmo lento hasta que las paredes de Taehyung no ofrecían tanta resistencia, y la cama se había vuelto todo chasquidos de su piel chocando y besos largos.

Mientras Yoongi salía de su segunda ducha del día, Taehyung miraba la cama con recelo.

Entonces recordó que esa vez Yoongi no le había preparado del todo, y dado que era una de las partes favoritas del mayor en el sexo, Taehyung se recreó en la poca vergüenza que le quedaba.

"He pensado." Empezó, mientras Yoongi terminaba de ponerse la camiseta del pijama y se acercaba a él.

"Podrás tocarme más esta noche, si dormimos juntos..." Yoongi besó la comisura de sus labios, y Taehyung se quedó embobado en su piel nevada y los ojos oscuros.

"No me he olvidado de eso. Pienso recuperar lo que no te he podido hacer."

Taehyung sonrió como un niño, caminando hasta el pasillo con Yoongi detrás, mientras pensaba que quizá podría saltarse la cena por un día.


End file.
